vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Emma Roberts
Emma Rose Roberts(Rhinebeck,10 de Fevereiro de 1991) é uma Atriz e Cantora norte-americana. Ficou conhecida ao interpretar Claire Brown, no filme Aquamarine de Elizabeth Allen, que estreou em 2006. Roberts também trabalhou em outros filmes como Nancy Drew, The Flight Before Christmas, Garota Mimada(Wild Child), Lymelife, Um Hotel Bom pra Cachorro, Idas e Vindas do Amor, A Arte da Conquista, Pânico 4, Carter, Nerve e dentre outros. Biografia: '''Emma Rose Roberts '''mais conhecida como Emma Roberts, é uma atriz e cantora norte-americana, filha do ator Eric Roberts e sobrinha da atriz Julia Roberts. Emma nasceu em Rhinebeck, Nova Iorque, no dia 10 de Fevereiro de 1991. É a irmã mais velha de Grace Nickles. Carreira: Ela começou atuar aos 11 anos, quando Kristina Sunshine Jungno filme Blow , ao lado dos atores Johnny Depp e Penélope Cruz. Emma começou a ficar conhecida, após interpretar a personagem Addie Singer na série Normal Demais. Em 2006 viveu a protagonista Claire Brown, no filme Aquamarine, também outras personagens como Nancy Drew, Poppy Moore em Garota Mimada(Wild Child), Adrianna Bragg em Lymelife, Andi em Um Hotel Bom pra Cachorro, Abbie em The Winning Season, e Grace Smart em Idas e Vindas do Amor. Em 2011, foi escalada para viver a vilã Jill Roberts, no filme de suspense Pânico 4 ao lado de Neve Campbell, Courteney Cox, David Arquette, Hayden Panettiere, Rory Culkin, Marley Shelton e Erik Knudsen. No mesmo ano interpretou Sally Howe no filme A Arte da Conquista, ao lado do ator Freddie Highmore. Em 2012, esteve no filme Celeste e Jesse para Sempre, como Riley Banks. Em 2013, entrou para o elenco da série American Horror Story: Coven, onde interpretou a Bruxa festeira Madison Montgomery, ao lado dos atores; Sarah Paulson, Anna Ebersole , Taissa Farmiga, Frances Conroy, Evan Peters (seu namorado na época), Lily Rabe, Denis O'Hare, Kathy Bates, Jessica Lange, Gabourey Sidibe, Angela Bassett e Jamie Brewer. No mesmo ano estreou nos filmes Empire State e A Família do Bagulho. Em 2014, interpretou Amy Anderson no filme Adult World, ao lado de Evan. Também viveu a protagonista April no filme Palo Alto, ao lado do ator James Franco. Roberts retornou para a série American Horror Story: Freak Show, onde interpretou a vigarista Maggie Esmerelda filha da personagem da atriz Polly Blue Eyes. No ano 2015, interpretou a vilã patricinha Chanel Oberlin em Scream Queens, nova série de horror e comédia de Ryan Murphy e Brad Falchuk, os mesmos criadores de American Horror Story. Roberts foi escolhida entre as atrizes Hailee Steinfeld, Olivia Holt, Ashlee Madison e Skyler Samuels, no filme Carter como a personagem Loretta Hudson, filha dos personagens dos atores Julia Glass e Bruce Campbell. Filmografia: *2001 - Blow como Kristina Sunshine Jung *2001 - BigLove como Delilah *2002 - Grand Champion como Sister *2002 - Spymate como Amélia Muggins *2006 - Aquamarine como Claire Brown *2007 - Nancy Drew como Nancy Drew *2008 - The Flight Before Christmas como Wilma *2008 - Wild Child como Poppy Moore *2008 - Lymelife como Adrianna Bragg *2009 - Um Hotel Bom pra Cachorro como Andi *2009 - The Winning Season como Abbie *2010 - Idas e Vindas do Amor como Grace Smart *2010 - Memoirs of a Teenage Amnesiac como Alice Leeds *2010 - Twelve como Molly Norton *2010 - 4.3.2.1 como Joanne *2010 - It's Kind of a Funny Story como Noelle *2010 - Virginia como Jessie Tipton *2011 - Pânico 4 como Jill Roberts *2011 - A Arte da Conquista como Sally Howe *2012 - Celeste e Jesse para Sempre como Riley Banks *2013 - Empire State como Nancy Michaelides *2013 - Família do Bagulho como Casey Mathis *2014 - Adult World como Amy Anderson *2014 - Palo Alto como April *2015 - I am Michael como Rebekah Fuller *2015 - Ashby como Eloise *2016 - Nerve como Venus "Vee" Delmonico *2017 - Who We Are Now como Jess *2017 - Carter como Loretta Hudson *2018 - In Relationship como Hallie *2018 - Billionaire Boys Club como Sydney Evans *2018 - Little Italy como Nikki *2019 - Paradise Hills como Uma *2019 - Uglydolls como Wedgehead (Voz/Dublagem) *2019 - The Hunt *2020 - Holidate como Sloane. Televisão: *2004-2007 _ Unfabulous como Addie Singer *2004 _ Drake & Josh como Addie Singer *2006-2012 _ Punk'd como Ela mesma *2007 _ The Hills como Ela mesma *2010 _ JONAS L.A como Ela mesma *2010 _ Take Two With Phineas and Pherb como Ela mesma *2013 _ Uma Família da Pesada como Amanda Barrington *2013-2014 _ American Horror Story: Coven como Madison Montgomery *2014 _ Delirium como Lena Haloway *2014-2015 _ American Horror Story: Freak Show como Maggie Esmerelda *2015-2016 _ Scream Queens como Chanel Oberlin *2017 _ American Horror Story: Cult como Serena Belinda *2018 _ American Horror Story: Apocalypse como Madison Montgomery *2019 _ American Horror Story: 1984 como Brooke Thompson. Categoria:American Horror Story Categoria:Scream Queens Categoria:Unfabulous Categoria:Aquamarine Categoria:Twelve Categoria:Empire State Categoria:Celeste e Jesse para Sempre Categoria:Family Guy Categoria:Carter Categoria:Pânico 4 Categoria:Nerve Categoria:Virginia Categoria:Idas e Vindas do Amor Categoria:Nancy Drew Categoria:Wild Child